Strength of Heart
by Tea Diva
Summary: Yami has just lost his first duel, and at the highest cost. As he battles self-doubt and despair, he encounters another duelist on the train. Through their brief talk he finds the strength to overcome his sorrow. Set after his duel with Raphael.


He'd been unnaturally quiet ever since they boarded the train. While he was right beside her, he was, as always, miles away. She glanced over at his reflection in the window, sadness entering her heart at the sight of his eyes. They were devoid of fire, evidence of the defeat he suffered not too long ago. She knew it was much more than a mere loss in a card game; this time, he had paid the ultimate price. If only he'd respond to her, or look at her. She'd gladly bear the burden of his problems if it meant having him back.

Abruptly he stood, startling Teà and the others from their chatter. He said nothing as he walked away. Teà felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. He moved as if he were an old man, every step leaden and without feeling. Slowly he pulled the door open, stepped onto the vestibule connecting the cars, and closed it. Teà glanced down at her hands with a troubled sigh.

"I can't stand it anymore," Joey announced irritably. "He's not the same Yugi I know."

"Of course he isn't. He lost to that Raphael guy," remarked Tristan.

Teà looked over at the two and shook her head. "It's more than that. He's all alone right now, and he doesn't know what to do, or where to go."

"But he's not alone- he has us!" Joey insisted, Tristan nodding his agreement.

Teà's gaze traveled to the doorway Yugi had vanished through. Her expression softened as she spoke. "Guys, he just lost his other half. Not even we can comfort him," she murmured. The others fell silent at this. She continued to watch the door, wishing with all her heart that he'd return to them, and her, soon.

* * *

The pharaoh sat on the floor, head down and eyes closed. His fist still stung from when he slammed it against the wall, testimony to the frustration and despair that was eating him alive. How could he have been so foolish? He played right into Raphael's hands- why hadn't he listened to Yugi? A flashback of him bathed in the green glow of the Orichalcos formed in his mind, his eyes serene as he informed the pharaoh that he was allowing the seal to take him. The meaning behind such a sacrifice mocked him. He gripped either side of his head, willing the memories- and the haunting echo of his failure- to vanish. The pharaoh was only aware of his sorrow, for the rest of the world held no meaning to him.

It was this reason that he ignored the sound of the door sliding open, until a surprised 'Oh!', followed by a hiss of pain, snared his attention. The pharaoh looked up, seeing a girl with short brown hair crouched on the floor, one knee propped as her hands clasped over it. Blue eyes reflected her pain, as did the way her lips twisted into a grimace. Seeing it momentarily distracted him from his own.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

The girl gave a nod, then reached over to take hold of her dropped bag. "I must have tripped over something." She sighed and shook her head. "I can be the worst klutz sometimes." After securing it over her shoulder she tilted her head at him. "What about you? You look so…sad."

"I'm…" he began, and fell silent. "Don't worry about me," he said at last. He reached for her hand. "Here, let me help you," he offered. She smiled and let him pull her to her feet. The train jerked at that moment, the girl gasping a bit as her body leaned forward. The pharaoh steadied her by placing his hand on her shoulder, to which she nodded her thanks.

Her eyes then shifted to his arm, her gaze revealing her surprise. "Oh, you're a duelist?"

The pharaoh glanced at his duel disk, the mechanism feeling more like shackles due to what happened. "That's right," he replied in a non-committal tone.

"You know, you _do_ look familiar." Her eyes widened, and her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh! You're the Battle City champion, Yugi Mutou, right?" He winced slightly at the use of his partner's name, feeling that he had no right to it now. Nor did he feel much like a champion, but he couldn't let it show. When he nodded to her words she pulled her backpack off her shoulder and sifted through it.

"I duel, too, but I'm not very good," she explained as she withdrew a metal tin. "Did you want to see my cards? I could use a champion's expert opinion."

He returned her smile, if only slightly. "Of course," he replied. She beamed again before handing them over. As the pharaoh studied her deck his smile began to feel more natural. For a moment it seemed there was nothing wrong with the world, until the sight of a magic card made him flinch. Instantly he was back on the dueling field against Raphael, the Orichalcos card staring at him from his hand. Tempting him, mocking him.

He gave himself a mental shake, not wanting to give into his sorrow in front of her. Once he was done he returned the cards, nodding his approval. "You've assembled a fine deck, although it could use a few changes."

"I know," she sighed. She brightened then, holding the cards to her chest. "I can't bear to part with them, though. I guess I'll never be a champion, but it's all right. These cards and I have a bond," she said, taking the top card- Levia- Dragon- Daedalus- and caressing its surface. All at once a blush tinted her cheeks and she laughed nervously. "I must sound so silly."

"Not at all," he assured her. "The cards do indeed form a bond with their master. There's a trust there that cannot be broken, no matter what." The moment the words left his mouth he paused. How ironic it was for him to say that, especially after the way he treated his own cards. He hoped one day they would forgive him.

The girl placed her cards back inside the tin and returned them to her backpack. "Oh, looks like a card on the floor," she said, breaking into his thoughts. His gaze followed her as she knelt down, seeing that there was indeed a card there. After she picked it up she resumed her feet, studying it with a confused expression. "Not one of mine. Is this yours?" she asked, revealing it.

The pharaoh's gaze locked on the smiling face of Dark Magician Girl, automatically recalling how carelessly he sacrificed her during his duel. He was shaking a little as he accepted the card from her and slid it into the duel disk. "Thank you," he murmured.

"No problem," she replied with a smile. In turn the pharaoh approached the girl, reaching into the deck holder he kept attached to his belt. A moment later he pulled out a card and presented it to her. When she saw what it was she gasped.

"This card will better enable you to unleash a combo with Levia-Dragon. Here, you can have it."

She gave an excited sound as she hugged A Legendary Ocean to her chest. "Oh, thank you very much! This will work a lot better than Umi." The voice of the conductor sounded, alerting their attention. The girl placed the magic card inside her purse before nodding to him. "Well, my stop is coming up. It was nice meeting you, Yugi," she said. He bowed his head to her. She waved to him, then pulled open the door and stepped through.

Once he was alone the pharaoh glanced down at Dark Magician Girl, remembering the night she implored he and Yugi to help stop Dartz. All at once his features hardened. He would not break that promise, nor would he abandon his partner. His hand tightened around the card. It wasn't over yet.


End file.
